True love conquers all
by AnimeGirl4444
Summary: What happens after Sakura finds all her feathers? Please read and review


**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN TSUBASA RESERVOIR CHRONICLE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

Note - This is how I think the whole series should finish. Sakura has got all her feathers and has returned to the Clow kingdom with Syaoran.

"I am finally home," Sakura said looking at the Clow Kingdom. "It is all with your help, Syaoran."

"It was no problem I enjoyed the whole adventure." Syaoran replied.

"Well I would like you to come to the palace for dinner, it is the least I can do after you helped me find all of my memories." Sakura offered.

"No I can't really I must be going," Syaoran said as he tried to get away. Sakura grabbed his hand.

"I am not taking no for an answer." Sakura said as she dragged Syaoran to the palace.

While all this was talking place Yuko the dimensional witch was watching. "Welcome back Mokona," Yuko said.

"Mokona glad to be back," Mokona replied.

"Well now that everyone has parted I am intrigued to find out what will happen next." Yuko said as she looked back to Sakura and Syaoran.

"Wow this palace is huge," Syaoran said trying to act like he had never been there before.

"It is too big, oh well lets find my brother." Sakura said. As they turned the corner they heard familiar voices. "Toya, Yukito I'm home!" Sakura shouted as se gave her big brother a big hug.

"I am so glad your back Sakura, I was so worried." Toya said.

"This is Syaoran brother, he has helped me while I have been collecting my memories." Sakura said.

"I know who he is Sakura," Toya said

"But how?" Sakura asked.

"I have done work for his majesty in the past haven't I sir," Syaoran said. Giving Toya a wink to tell him to play along.

"Yes that is how I know him, Sakura you must be tired why don't you go have a rest and get a change of clothes I would like to talk to Syaoran." Toya said.

"Ok I will, I won't be long but Syaoran will you please wait for me to return?" Sakura asked.

"Of course." Syaoran said. Sakura walked off to her chambers.

"Ok explain kid what happened?" Toya asked.

"Well when Yukito sent us to the dimensional witch we needed to give up something precious to be able to travel through dimensions to find Sakura's memories. I was told that Sakura's memories of me had to be removed. So now whenever I was with Sakura in the past she will just forget me." Syaoran explained.

"How dreadful," Yukito said.

"But you still stayed with Sakura even though she didn't know who you was, Thank you." Toya said.

"It as no problem although Sakura does not remember I will remember the good times for the both of us." Syaoran said. "May I be excused now please, I need to get some things from my house."

"Ok but remember to come back, Sakura did ask you to wait after all." Toya said.

"I will be back don't worry about that." Syaoran said. Syaoran left.

In Syaoran's house, Syaoran was looking around at his home all the old photos reminded him of the good times when he and Sakura would play around the Clow Kingdom. A knock at the door made Syaoran come back to reality.

"Syaoran!" Sakura said as she jumped at Syaoran swinging on his neck.

"Sakura, I thought you was resting." Syaoran replied.

"I got bored and besides I want to go shopping for apples." Sakura said as she realised she was on top of Syaoran. "I'm sorry I don't know what I am doing." Sakura apologised.

"It's no problem." Syaoran said. As they both stood up they headed for the market. Sakura put her hood up.

"Did you run away again?" Syaoran asked.

"Well yes, my brother is just telling me to rest all the time. But I wanted to come and buy apples. It has been so long since I have been home" Sakura said.

"It's only because he cares." Syaoran said,

"I know but still. There's the apple stall come on." Sakura said as she pointed to the apple stall.

"1 apple please, how much?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing," the stall keeper said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"I cannot ask our princess to pay for an apple," the stall keeper said. Mumbles could be heard amongst the crowd. 'The princess'.

"Oh no the royal guards," Sakura said, Syaoran instinctively grabbed Sakura's hand and ran. They finally came to a stop at the edge of the Clow Kingdom. "That felt familiar."

"I wouldn't know why." Syaoran said blankly.

Yuko was still watching, "I never expected this to happen," Yuko said,

"Mokona did," Mokona said,

"How did you know?" Yuko asked,

"Well, Mokona just did," Mokona replied.

Sitting watching the sun set, "Syaoran there is something I want to tell you." Sakura said.

"What is it?" Syaoran said.

"Well ever since I have had my memories back there has been a space, I don't understand why but there is. But that isn't really relevant. I just wanted to say…" Sakura said. Syaoran waited patiently, "I love you,". Sakura managed to say as she started to blush.

"I love you too." Syaoran said. Then the pair shared a kiss. Suddenly one of Sakura's feathers emerged from Syaoran's body.

"But how I have got all of my memories." Sakura said. Syaoran took the feather and gave it to Sakura,

"How could this happen?" Yuko said.

"True love, see Mokona knew it would happen." Mokona said.

"So true love transcends even my power." Yuko said with a smile.

Sakura opened her eyes after receiving her feather, Syaoran I remember everything. You're my best friend I remember," Sakura said as she hugged Syaoran.

"I am so glad you remembered." Syaoran said. The pair sat together and watched as all the stars came out. "I think you should be getting back now, your brother will be waiting." Syaoran said.

"Ok but will you please walk me home?" Sakura asked.

"Of course I will," Syaoran said as he took Sakura's hand and started walking back into the clow kingdom.


End file.
